That Smile Drives Me Wild
by PeppyMerlin
Summary: Harley Quinn is frustrated. Dick Grayson is frustrated. They need to let off some steam and the other's smile seems to draw them in. However, their meeting comes with consequences. Wonderful but difficult consequences. (A HarleyWing Story)
1. One Smile, One Smirk

**I do not own DC Comics.**

 **I do not have the best knowledge of the whole Batman Universe (s) so I'm mixing some things I know together to create a story and a universe I like. If you have any questions about backstory please just message me. Hope you enjoy!**

Harley Quinn was angry. _Stupid Bat…_ She clutched at her forearm where a deep bruise was already starting the form. _Stupid Birds…_ She hobbled away from the alley trying to find a way to remain inconspicuous. She began walking down the dark streets and was thankful that the streetlamps were busted. She couldn't deal with another fight from the Batman and his annoying troupe.

She was cold and tired and a ringing chime of clock reminded her that she had work in a few hours. As she walked past a few rundown shops she saw that one of the doors to a clothes shop had been left slightly ajar. Knowing she would walk more freely out of costume she grabbed a pair of jeans, a blouse and a blue waistcoat. Placing her costume in a bag she let her hair fall across her shoulders. _I should get it cut soon…_ she mused.

Dr Harleen Quinzel walked out into the street with a bag strung up on her shoulder. She took some time to admire her surroundings. She knew she couldn't have gone far from the Joker's Warehouse but she also knew she was a long walk away from her Autumn Lane apartment in Better Gotham. Hoping the subway was running she headed towards the nearest station and thought about the events that occurred earlier.

She didn't understand was she was doing wrong; she followed her instructions to the wire. She wanted to do everything perfectly to please; to make him notice her again. He'd already forgotten that today was special – her special anniversary for becoming his Jester Queen. She was angry with him right now and she wanted to blame the Bat; she really did but she couldn't help but think she should be blaming her flaws. Maybe she wasn't crazy enough, maybe he had another jester to keep him entertained. She groaned in anguish. _Puddin's gonna be angry_ … She rubbed her face with her hands. Staying away from the fading bruise on her neck. _You remember what happened last time…_

Her body ached as she turned the corner of the street. She hated the tiredness and aches and she wanted to just collapse but she wasn't crazy enough to do so in the most crime ridden part of the city. Right now, she was Harleen 'Lee' Quinzel – an easy target for any thug. She carried on forward under the cover of the night.

Eventually she spotted the subway station entrance across the street. The neon sign flashing only a couple of the letters brightly. She smiled gratefully and jogged over to the other side of the street. She was so blinded by the chance of escape that she stopped paying attention to her surroundings; not noticing the shadow that waited by the entrance of an alleyway.

Her brief moment of hope was wiped away when someone yanked her off her feet and onto the floor. A phase of haziness washed over and she steadied herself against the ground," You're a pretty one. I think my luck has changed tonight." The accent was gruff probably from the Bowery District of Gotham. The goon swiped her across the face and she collapsed against the dirty pavement.

She turned to face her attacker; he was large and more rounded that the more muscular goons she knew. His sleeveless coat was orange and she noticed a black bird emblem on the breast pocket. _Penguin's man… Dear old Oswald should know this is Mistah J's turf…_

Lee stood from where she had fallen and took her stance. Her injuries tugged at the back of her mind. She was in no fit state to successfully take him down but she couldn't let him take her.

"Oh, the vixen thinks she has a chance does she?" He lunged forward suddenly taking her off guard – she managed to swerve enough away from the punch but collided with the brick wall of the alley. She let out a frustrated cry and looked up at the Penguin thug who had turned to face her again. He threw another punch at her and she lifted her arm to block it. She felt it ache; letting a sharp agony flow through. It gave way and the thug covered her mouth with his hand," If you scream, I'll make this much worse for you." She felt him tug at the buttons of her waistcoat and lifted her arm again in an attempt to stop him but he pushed it down and yanked her towards him.

"Hey, you! Let go of her!" Another voice rang out along the empty streets and Harleen used the thug's distraction to push him away and throw him the hardest punch she could. It collided with his chest and he stumbled backwards. As she expected it did nothing to stall him in his advances. She looked desperately into the street for the person who had called to them. She heard footsteps echo along the pavement to the left as her saviour raced towards them. The stranger was tall with a strong build and messy black hair. She was almost worried that he was no match for her attacker. But as she watched he dodged the guy's punches easily then crouched the floor. Using his own leg to sweep the thug's legs from under him.

He hit the floor with a loud thud. Her rescuer clambered on top of him and pulled his wrist together before producing a set of handcuffs from his back pocket," I'm a GCPD officer, you're under arrest."

Harleen stood frozen against the wall; staring at the man with wide eyes. She was impressed – all the cops she "knew" couldn't have even bent over with pulling a muscle never the less knock someone twice their size to floor. She looked down at her arm which ached. The blouse she had stolen was now ripped at the sleeve; she cursed.

"…ou alright?" It took her a moment to realise he was talking to her. She looked up at him; noticing he had left the man attached to a drainpipe against the other wall. He was pocketing a phone as he talked to her.

"I should be. I'm sure my arm will heal – thank you. I don't know how long I would have lasted." Although he was a cop, she was grateful he had appeared when he did. He walked up to her and was looking her over with a concerned look on his face. His hand lifted to her cheek checking the red mark created by the thug's backhand. Now he was closer she admired his face in detail: bright blue eyes, defined cheekbones and a strong jaw. She almost (almost) swooned which shocked her the most.

"You held your own very well but I'm sorry that I was not here sooner, miss."

"It's… I'm Harleen, doctor Harleen Quinzel," She took a step to the side to gather herself. Her face was flushed and she felt sweat trickle on her forehead. The officer held out his hand for her to shake.

"Officer Richard Grayson, Dr Quinzel. But please call me Dick. My friends do anyway." She took his hand gently and felt her skin tingle. _I blame the fatigue… I'm delusional… He's just a handsome man…_

"Some children can be cruel." She sent him a smile and he returned one just as wide. She flushed once more. _You have Mistah J, Harley…_

"My father said that when he first met me too." Harleen's eyes glanced over to the thug on the floor," Don't worry about him. There is a squad car on the way to pick him up. I'm supposed to be off duty anyway. Can I walk you home…" He smiled again before his smile faltered," to make sure you are safe of course."

Lee brought a hand to her mouth to hide a short chuckle," If somehow you're Superman and can walk super fast. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way. I live on the other side of Gotham."

The officer looked shocked," May I ask what you are doing out so late in this part of the city, Dr Quinzel?"

Harleen's face blanched as she couldn't exactly say _'Oh I was just blowing up Batman with the Joker – no biggie_.' Her brain searched for a suitable lie," I was with my… boyfriend but we fought and he chucked me out. Well, I guess he's not my boyfriend anymore. And please call me Lee," She looked up at the handsome man to see if he bought her lie.

"No man should send such a beautiful woman out into the streets at this time of night. I'm sorry to hear that, doctor…," he paused to correct himself," Lee. I don't live too far away and if you don't mind my forwardness, can I offer you a drink?"

Lee should have said no. Everything she was thinking was wrong and she should have left the charming officer alone; forgotten about him and returned to her Puddin'. But his smile won her over, it was a not a perfect grin like she was used to but a slightly crooked and lopsided smile that made his face come together. She was frustrated that night and needed to let off some steam. _What Mistah J won't know can't hurt, I'm sure.._

"Sure, I could definitely use one."

Dick knew he shouldn't have asked her to accompany him for a drink. She was the victim of an assault and probably in a fragile state for one reason. But he was frustrated that night and need to let off some steam. She was obviously upset about her break-up too and he knew how she felt.

He had tried for days to convince his Bat Family that he was emotionally ready for the field after his dramatic break-up with Barbara and his disownment of his brother Tim but no one believed him. Even Jason was doubtful on his mental state when he told him what had happened.

So once more he began going out alone; having no coordination with the Batcave. This had been a normal night. He'd stopped a few muggings and tracked a shipment of Penguin's guns to one of his caches. However, the thugs were talkative and had revealed that Joker had something big planned at a warehouse in The East End. So he went to check it out.

He had not wanted to run into Batman and Robin who were so diligently observing the comings and goings of Joker's Thugs. When the fighting had broken out, he had intervened and helped Batman subdue most of the henchman. They did however, allow both the Joker and Harley Quinn to escape but not without causing damage to Harley Quinn's arm and legs as she tried to escape.

Bruce had tried to talk to him afterwards but Dick wanted none of it. So, he'd returned to being Officer Dick Grayson, the eldest son of Bruce Wayne. He knew he wasn't too far from his apartment and thought the cool air would help. It certainly did in more ways than one.

Dr Lee Quinzel was a siren; blonde hair, blue eyes and gorgeous smile. One that he was glad to see after the Joker's horribly perfect grin. He led her back to his apartment; grateful that before he'd left on patrol he'd cleaned the place to try and suppress his anger.

"Do you usually ask damsels in distress back to your place or am I just special, officer?" He chuckled; looking down at her. She latched her arm around his; waiting for his lead.

"I wouldn't really call you a damsel in distress, Lee." He guided her around the corner onto another street. They were heading out of The East End into a safer environment but it was Gotham nowhere was really safe," You held your own very well back there. I was impressed."

"Oh yes! I could have taken him I'm sure." She smiled at him, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"You have skill. I bet I could teach you a thing or two." Her eyes looked up at this; they seemed to brighten in excitement.

"I bet you could with what I saw you do. How did you learn to do that?" She asked unable to hide her over excitable curiosity," Don't cops just sit and eat donuts all day?"

He laughed. _Wow… she's made me smile more times than I can count…_ ," That's what you'd think it seems. But no I was trained as an acrobat when I was younger so I'm a lot more capable to do things than other officers. My partner has to run to catch up to me sometimes. Although…" He untangles her from his arm and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a long scar on his forearm,"… he has to patch me up and look after me most of the time. I'm a little too eager to confront crime in his words."

She admires his arm like she was looking at a box of chocolates; her eyes glowing with delight," Sorry for the enthusiasm, I'm from Brooklyn in NYC and," Her voice lowered," scars do a lot of things to me." She licked her lips slowly, her eyes darkening to show another emotion.

Before he realises what, he's doing he pulled her to him; wrapping his arms around her slim body and places his lips against her neck, whispering into her ear," I have a lot of scars, Miss Quinzel." She gasped audibly as he attacked her neck with kisses; clutching him to her eagerly.

"I shouldn't do this but you're driving me crazy, Dick." She muttered; grabbing his head with her hands and moving his mouth to hers. The kiss was fervent and wonderful; Dick moved his lips roughly against hers as though they were fighting one another. She retaliated pushing him against the street wall; pressing her body into him. He smiled against her grabbing her by her waist and flipping them around. She cried out in delight and lifted her leg to wrap around his thigh. They separated; both panting heavily as they rested against each other. He was the first to talk.

"I can carry you to my place if that'll help." He smirked and watched her bite her lip as though nervous.

"I…" She began to speak but he placed a kiss to her lips. A small and simple one that seemed to win her over instantly.

"I know you're in a bad place because of your break up but so am I," he admitted and she gave him a sympathetic look," Care to help me forget just for a little?" She nodded up at him and he bent down to carry her in his arms; grateful that she was lightweight. _I'm so going to regret this in the morning._ He mused to himself… _but right now I really don't care…_


	2. A Glance to an Empty Space

When Harleen Quinzel woke up the next morning she was warm and wrapped in the covers with an arm cradled around her. While still half-asleep, she snuggled closer to her bed partner, only to realise that it was not her Puddin' she was with. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the naked torso of one Officer Grayson in front of her. She gasped audibly but quickly lifted her hand to cover mouth.

Looking over his bare chest, she saw the digital alarm clock on his bedside table and inwardly cursed herself for being late to work. She peeled herself from the officer's warm arms and silently moved from the bed. Her clothes were strewn across the room and she briefly remembered the ravenous state the two of them were in that night.

Once she was perched on the edge of the bed, she let her head sink into her hands. _What did I let myself do?_ All the regret and guilt that she had been burying at the back of her mind, slowly crept forward. Could she trust herself now that her love for the Joker had faltered? She wanted to blame him. She wanted to get angry and tell him that she felt betrayed because he'd left her to the Bat but she found herself looking blame in the mirror. _I shouldn't have doubted him so suddenly… Does his love mean that little to me?_

She glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping body of the officer who'd moved gently in his sleep; a smile slipped its way onto her lips. She cursed herself again and pulled her eyes from him. _No, Harley. You can't let yourself fall again._ She loved The Joker with all her heart and she couldn't let a charming officer with an enticing smile crawl into her messed up life. Her life was fun and exciting with the Joker. If he wasn't there, she would be sat in her apartment watching re-runs of romantic movies and crying about being alone. She may have been angry at him last night but she couldn't let anything like this happen again.

She looked at the bruise that had formed on her arm. It was a dark purple colour and contrasted against the paleness of her skin. Casualties are bound to happen in a job like this and ,maybe the Joker would make her feel better later. _Or maybe you should go see an actual doctor…_ Her voice of reason was clear in her mind. She chastised it and got up from the bed. The voice had been around for a while now and she didn't want to hear it but it couldn't be helped. _Come on Doctor Quinzel… you need to get dressed_ …

She decided that wearing the slightly ripped clothing to work was not going to leave a good impression on her colleagues and hoped the officer didn't mind her stealing one of his shirts. She shrugged to herself- _I'll probably never see him again anyway._ Grabbing his shirt and the rest of her things, she gathered everything into her bag and headed to the door; planning on leaving him for good when something stopped her. She paused and looked across the apartment at the sleeping man. Something drew her in and she felt the smallest surge of sadness spill from her chest.

Moving over to the kitchen, she found it in herself to quickly scribble down a note thanking Dick for the sex; signing it with her name in long curvy letters.

 _Thanks, Dick._

 _I had a wonderful night; you've got some skills in the bed Mister Grayson. You made me forget all my problems for a few hours of bliss but I guess I've got to grow up again and face my troubles once more._

 _Signed_

 _Lee x_

—

Dick was woken to a loud knocking rhythm coming from his front door. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over to the other side of his bed; finding it empty. He hadn't expected the woman to stick around but something deep down had wanted her to. The person at the door knocked again and Dick groaned," I'm coming! Can't you respect a guy on his day off?"

He slid himself off the bed and gathered his jeans from the night before and shuffled over to the door; opening it in a huff. His breath caught and his sleepy haze disappeared in an instant,"What are you doing here?"

"I came here wanting to explain…" The person in the doorway sighed,"Can I come in so we can have more privacy? I feel a little exposed stood out here."

"Really, Barbara? You feel exposed _here_? After the position I found you in? With my brother?" Dick stood his ground not wanting to let her into his apartment but he knew her skill set; she could easily get passed him if she tried. It was an advantage she had for being more flexible than any other member of the bat family.

"Dick, please. Let me explain. We were going to tell you.." Barbara took a step forward over the threshold of the door and reached her hand towards him. He dodged it but gave her an opening into the flat that he had tried to avoid her from doing. He slammed the door in defeat and would probably get an angry message from his neighbours later," when it was more appropriate. Tim and I didn't want you to find out that… way…" Barbara paused as she noticed a small scrap of paper on the breakfast table that Dick hadn't seen before," You were with someone last night? You… are such a hypocrite, Dick!" Dick rushed forward and grabbed Barbara by the arm.

"Do not call me a hypocrite." She whimpered under his touch and he released her," You especially do not have the right to call me that. I thought we would be forever, Babs. Through every fight, every hardship and every memory. Every day of my life I would see you and think I was the luckiest man alive. But now when I see you I think of my brother, of the way I found the both of you. So forgive me if I want to find another lonely soul to fight the pain with."

He hadn't meant to break down and reveal how he was feeling but he had. Barbara's scornful expression faded and she was left speechless before him," Lee broke up with her boyfriend last night, he chucked her out into the East End late at night with no protection where she would have been attacked and beaten if I hadn't intervened. She wanted to forget. I wanted to forget. It happened but there is nothing between us. That is not moving on."

Dick walked past her and towards the fridge to grab the milk carton. He took a long swig from it and then chucked it on the counter top; slamming the fridge shut. The sheer force of the door seemed to shake the apartment and for once he was glad he didn't have a shift today - he didn't think he could have controlled his attitude in front of his colleagues.

"Dick. Look, I can apologise for hours and you wouldn't listen. Bruce is concerned about you after last night and I thought I'd come over and talk some…"

'I don't want to hear it Barbara. Please get out my apartment before I have to remove you from it myself." He swung his body back to face the kitchen. He rapidly placed the cereal in the bowl and poured the milk messily on top. He heard the door on the flat close and let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Before he could reflect on what had just happened, he heard his phone chime from the back pocket of his jeans . He was slightly surprised that the phone was still in there. On the screen blinked a message from Bruce.

 **B - Need you to join me.**

He rubbed his face with his hands; he wanted to relax today. No work, no Nightwing, no Barbara but Bruce as always liked to boss him around. He typed out a reply quickly and hit send.

 **D - On my day off?**

Bruce was quick to answer.

 **B - Yes.**

 **D - Fine. What are we up against?**

 **B - Rich socialites.**

Dick rubbed his face with a sigh.

 **D - You need my help with that! REALLY, Bruce?**

 **B - Yes. I will explain in the car.**

Dick chucked the phone on the bed and wandered over to the bathroom so he could grab a shower. This day felt long enough already and it was only twelve minutes past ten.

—

 **Apolgies for such a short chapter - this is pretty much a filler and I'll be getting through to some good stuff later!**

 **Thanks for all the follows etc. I really appreciate it.**

 **Peppy xx**


End file.
